


forbidden

by kalypsobean



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at him, watching us. He wants us, but not like I want you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phytha as part of My Slashy Valentine 2009

"Look at him, brother," I say to you. You look; you're helpless not to. I know you want to see him undone as much as I do, and he's so beautiful like this, so breathtaking, so exotic. "See how he arches his body towards us; he wants to be touched."

You don't touch him, though; you're happy to admire him, for now. You let me touch you, though; you let him watch us kiss and show him how much you enjoy my hand on you. You feel like satin; your skin is so soft and smooth that my hand glides up and down your cock so easily. You moan my name; it's the sweetest sound in all the world. _El-la-dan..._ the way you stutter over the sounds and drag them out and then finish with a breath that sounds like you're begging. It makes me hard, makes me want to slide my cock inside you all at once and make you scream.

"Do you want to be touched, Legolas?" He nods; he's gagged, but his eyes are shining with tears and they reflect us. I can see what he sees; he sees us. He sees Elrohir leaning against my chest and admires the way my hair tangles in his to become indistinguishable, like we're two halves of a whole. Legolas is greedy, though; he wants us both. He can't choose between us, though he loses nothing in selecting one over the other. It drives him to desperation; that is why he's here, of course. He's curious about what we do together; the forbidden things that we keep to ourselves. He heard the whispers about us - about how we touch like brothers shouldn't, and now he knows they're true. He can see us, and now he's bound to us; he can't tell Father without admitting that we've touched him, so we're still safe, though we'll have to move on soon, just to make sure.

 

It'll be a pity to leave him behind; you tied him so well. I can see the marks where he's struggled, and the rope has burned his pale, sweat-sheened skin. You know I like that; I know you did it that way to please me. I want to show Legolas how much you please me, to make him want us so much that he'll never tell anyone.

 

I want to fuck you, brother, and I want to hear Legolas whimper as you come. You look so beautiful when you come; the way you tense and then so rapidly relax is enchanting to me, just like the way you say my name. I want to take you there so quickly that we'll have time to do it again before somebody notices we're gone, but I want to go slow so Legolas doesn't miss anything. He's hard, too; his cock is pressing up against his leg, can you see?

I wonder if Mirkwood semen tastes any different to ours. He smells different, you know; like trees and air, not like us. Maybe, if he's good, you can find out for me. Now, though, I'm going to fuck you; I'm going to take you right here.

 

Look at him, brother. Reach out for him. Make him want you the way I need you, and then scream my name into my hand when I come inside you.

  



End file.
